Premier amour
by HarmoSeriesAddict
Summary: Bella et Edward sont dans le même lycée,ils ne se fréquentent pas.Elle va glisser,il va la rattraper,et la commence une amitié.Et si il voulait plus,et si elle voulait plus?Ils n'osent pas se le dire,comment faire comprendre à une personne qu'on l'aime?
1. Chapter 1

Désolée...

Il y a eu une erreur dans mon choix de premier chapitre! Ce que vous avez pensez être un prologue est un chapitre de mon autre fanfiction : Eclipse-Remake...

Je suis vraiment désolée.

Je poste le premier chapitre tout de suite...

Encore désolée, mais si vous allez lire Eclipse-Remake vous comprendrez le chapitre...

Harmonie


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le vrai premier chapitre :)

* * *

(Edward PDV)

- Edward, tu vas être en retard! hurla ma mère.

- Je suis prêt, répondis-je en arrivant derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Idiot! rit-elle. Allez, va à l'école, tu vas être en retard, ton frère et ta soeur sont déja partis avec la jeep.

- Oui m'man!

C'est comme ça que je me mis en route vers le lycée à bord de ma voiture, une Volvo XC60 gris métallisé. Le lycée de Forks, tout le monde sait tout sur tout le monde tellement il est petit. Il a son lot de populaire avec la bande de Mike Newton, composée de Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie, Angela Webber et Ben Cheney, le petit-ami d'Angela. Je ne les supporte pas, sauf Angela et Ben qui sont plus calme, autant les autres surtout les fille s'y croient, autant ces deux-là étaient timides. Il y a aussi les trois soeurs Denali, elles, je ne peux pas les encaisser, ce sont le genre de filles qui pensent être les plus belles, qui humilient les personnes qui ne leur plaisent pas, qui rabaissent tout le monde et qui veulent toujours se faire remarquer. Personne ne leur dira jamais rien de peur de devenir une de leurs victimes! Et enfin, comme dans tous lycée, il y a les "invisibles", je veux dire par là, les jeunes qui ne sont ni populaire ni le bas de l'échelle, ce sont les jeunes qui passent leurs années scolaire tranquillement, les jeunes comme moi. J'ai de la chance, les soeurs Denali et Jessica et Lauren, qui fréquentent de plus en plus les soeurs, n'ont rien contre moi. De plus ma condition sociale -fils d'un médecin de bonne réputation et d'une architecte renommée) aidait, ma famille était bien vue dans la ville. Et puis ma soeur, Alice, qui fait rire tout le monde par son enthousiasme permanent, tout le monde l'aimait. Et il y a aussi Emmett, mon frère, lui, c'est le genre de type à qui on n'aime pas se frotter... Il est vraiment baraqué et fier de l'être, il montre bien sa musculature assez imposante, on peut comprendre qu'il soit fier de ses muscles... Dans l'école tout le monde nous connaît, comme je l'ai dit tout le monde connaît tout le monde, mais quand on parle de nous on parle des "triplés Cullen". Nous n'avons jamais eu de gros problèmes dans nos points, dans notre comportement, sauf quelques fois, comme tout le monde je crois... Ce n'est jamais bien grave si on se trouve dans des problèmes, ce qui est rare...

Aujourd'hui, lundi, je commence par Anglais, puis deux heures d'Espagnol suivi de géo et enfin le temps de midi. J'aime l'école, sauf trois cours : géo, néérlandais et chimie. Je trouve que l'école est un bon moyen pour se socialiser un peu, faire des connaissances, voir du monde autre que sa famille. J'ai quelque problèmes avec la prof de géo, elle se fou de son cours et ne motive en rien ses élèves, donc on n'a pas envie de se montrer souriant et enthousiaste, ça l'énerve et une fois par mois elle pète sa case et s'excite, elle se plaint de nous mais elle n'assume pas le fait qu'elle ait quelque chose avoir la dedans, je ne supporte pas ce type de comportement. Personnellement, je suis plus littéraire, je me passione pour l'histoire, surtout celle des Etats-Unis, mais j'adore aussi les maths, j'aime la logique et pour moi les math ce sont de la logique...

Midi, la sonnerie retentit, toute la classe montra son soulagement, la prof râla, et moi je sorti le plus vite possible pour aller au self. Emmett déjà à table me fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Alors Eddy, comment s'est passée ta matinée? me demanda-t-il, un sourire au lèvre, il sait pertinnemment que je déteste se surnom ridicule, Ed' j'accepte mais Eddy NON!

- Très bien Memett! répondis-je innocemment.

Nous nous chamaillions quand Alice arriva, sautillant jusqu'à notre table.

- Bonjour chers frères! Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai entendu dans les toilettes du deuxième étage! Vous étiez au centre de deux conversations entre filles! débita-t-elle à une vitesse impressionante!

- Alice, commençais-je, respire un bon coup, calme toi et vas-y!

- J'ai entendu Tanya Denali dire à ses soeurs, Irina et Kate, qu'elle te voulait vraiment Edward, pour reprendre ses mots, elle te trouve sexy et est sûr que tu ne résistera pas à son charme!

Emme éclata de rire.

- Ne rigole pas toi! lui dit-elle. J'ai entendu deux filles parler, j'ai pas reconnu les voix. Une d'elle disait que tu étais trop sexy, qu'elle voudrait vraimet te connaître.

Mon frère cessa de rire et regarda vers la table des Swan, Isabella (elle préfère Bella), Jasper et Rosalie Hale, des jumeaux que le chef de police, Charlie Swan, et son ex-femme ont adoptés alors qu'ils n'avaient que deux ans. Ils ont dix-sept ans tout les trois. Ils sont revenus vivre avec le chef Swan il y a un an, ils vivaient à Phoenix avec leur mère. Ils n'ont jamais expliqué pourquoi ils avaient quitté une ville ensoleillée et où il y a de l'animation pour Forks, une petite ville sans aucune attraction et où il pleut trois-cent-soixante jours par an...

Tout comme nous, la famille Swan restait entre eux au self, je sais que j'ai dit que l'école permettait de faire des connaissances et se socialiser mais pour mon frère, ma soeur et moi, on préfère être ensemble, mais on parle quand même à d'autres personnes, seulement on préfère rester entre nous. Il arrivait quand même de plus en plus souvent que Angela et Ben aillent à la table de Bella, Rosalie et Jasper.

Ca faisait un moment qu'Emmett était attiré par Rosalie, plus exactement depuis qu'il a rompu avec ... le sexe d'un soir, sans jamais osé aller le trouver, justement à cause de ça. Il a une réputation de dragueur, il n'est pas dégueulasse avec les filles, mais il n'est jamais tombé amoureux alors il ne s'accroche pas avec une fille. Mais, il y a trois mois, il a eu un déclic et s'est dit qu'il devrait peut-être arrêté, et depuis il ne voit presque que part Rosalie Swan. Je n'avais jamais vu mon frère douté à ce point de son charme, il n'a jamais prit un seul rateau, mais il a les jettons de se faire jeter par Rosalie...

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas lui parler, juste lui parler? le questionnai-je. Ce n'est pas en restant ici, à la regarder comme un con que tu vas avoir une chance...

- La ferme! T'es peut-être un joli coeur sûrement puceau, mais moi, je te rappelle que j'ai une réputation qui n'est pas très valorisante pour avoir une vraie histoire! Il y a plus de trois moi j'étais encore le mec qui draguait tout se qui bouge! J'ai jamais eu envie d'une vrai relation, mais ici c'est différent, je veux vraiment avoir quelque chose avec cette fille! répliqua-t-il, agressif, je me retins de lui dire qu'il ne connaissait même pas la fille Swan.

- Bon, intervint ma soeur, c'est pas tout, mais il faut aller en cours.

C'est sur ces mots que je me dirigeais vers le cour de biologie avancée de monsieur Banner. Ma partenaire de labo était déjà là quand j'arrivais, je précise que ma partenaire n'est autre que Bella Swan, c'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'elle voulait qu'on l'appelle comme ça...

( Bella PDV)

- Avoue le, me dit ma soeur, il est trop sexy!

- T'es complétement barge! Ca fait des mois que tu me parles d'Emmett Cullen, tu le connais même pas!

- Peut-être, mais j'aimerais bien! Et puis j'ai pas besoin de le connaître pour voir qu'il est sexy!

Nous sortions des toilettes pour nous rendre au self lorsque nous croisâmes Edward Cullen, mon partenaire en biologie. Ce mec est vraiment beau, mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de distant et frois, je ne le vois jamais avec d'autres personnes que son frère et sa soeur. Son frère qui n'est autre qu'Emmett Cullen, le garçon dont me parle tout le temps ma soeur, enfin quand Jasper n'est pas là... Mon frère est très protecteur envers nous, et il ne supporte pas quand on parle de garçons devant lui. Il nous laisse toujours nous débrouiller toute seule, mais quand il est questions des garçons il est très protecteur. Il est extrêmement protecteur envers Rosalie à cause de ce qu'il est arrivé à leurs parents, et moi il me protège des garçons à cause de ce qu'il m'est arrivé chez ma mère, si je peux encore la considérée comme ça, avec Phill, son nouveau mari.

Arrête Bella! Ils font parties de ton passé, tu dois te concentrer sur ton avenir et ne plus y penser!

- Hello p'tites soeurs, nous salua Jasper quand nous arrivâmes à table. Alors les cours, ça a été?

- Salut Jazz', pour moi ça a été, sauf avec c'te conne de Bouwer! répondit Rose.

- Salut charmeur, dis-je à mon frère (je lui ai donné ce surnom quand nous avions quatorze ans, il avait aseez bonne réputation au près des filles, il sortait avec qui il voulait). Moi la journée commence bien, mais finira mal, j'ai gym en dernière heure, râlais-je... Et toi?

- Moi? Eh ben, monsieur Connerad était absent donc je n'ai eu que deux heures de cours ce matin, me nargua-t-il. Le prof va être absent pendant deux semaines, je n'aurais pas néérlandais...

- Tais-toi! répliquais-je. Tu n'auras pas toujours la chance d'avoir un prof absent!

Il éclata de rire et me tira la langue puérilement. Plusieurs filles s'était retourné en l'entendant rire et elles rougissaient en voyant que c'était Jasper, même ici il plaisait à la gente féminine! Les tables du self commençaient à se vider, les élèves sortant plus tôt pour se promené dans les petits couloirs très peu décorés de notre école.

-Gamin! rigola ma soeur. Bon pour revenir à ce que je disais. J'en ai marre de cette prof de math! D'accord elle a pas de bol d'avoir Newton, Crowley et Irina Denali dans la même classe, mais bon! Elle est injuste, elle fait tout le temps des remarques aux élèves qui ne répondraient pas! Ca m'énerve, elle a décidé de s'en prendre à moi aujourd'hui, mais qu'elle ne continue pas, parce que moi je peux très bien répondre! Je dis pas que c'est une mauvaise prof, mais elle n'a que six ans de plus que nous alors elle a du mal à se faire respecter, mais je ne supporte pas qu'elle n'assume pas quand elle dit des trucs, qu'elle nous compare entre classe, vivement la fin de l'année!

Jasper et moi ne répondîmes pas, nous avions eu Bouwer l'année passée et nous avions eu des différents avec elle...

Je me dirigeais vers la classe de biologie quand Angela me rejoignit pour qu'on s'y rende à deux. J'étais arrivée avant Edward, j'avais déjà sorti mon cours quand il arriva. Le prof le suivait de près.

- Bon, n'y allons pas par quatre chemin, rangez vos cours, nous allons faire une petite interro pour voir si vous avez bien compris la maière de la semaine passée.

Il y eu un râle de tous les élèves dans la classe, le prof l'ignora royalement et commença à distribuer les feuilles...

L'horreur, pas le test non, ça, ça s'est plutôt bien passé, je parle du cours de gym qui m'attend avec madame Larer. Elle a décidé de nous mettre en escalade.

- Nous allons faire des groupes de deux! cria-t-elle dans le gymnase en se désognant et en désignant madame Labie.

Elle cita des noms par groupes, et finalement arriva à moi.

- Isabella Swan va avec Edward Cullen...

C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais pour la première fois à parler à Edward Cullen...

* * *

Une tite review please?


	3. J'écris la suite!

Bonjour Tout le monde!

Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard...

Mais j'étais en examen, et écrire pendant mes examens c'est pas une bonne idée... Quand je commence à écrire c'est pour un bon moment, comme quand je lis :)

Cependant je commence à écrire la suite de mes 3 fanfictions !

Je vous remercie pour vos Reviews, et je promet à toutes celles qui écrivent des fanfictions que je lis de vous laisser plus de Reviews :)

Bisous, Bisous

Harmonie :)


	4. Ce n'est pas un chapitre!

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Je tiens à m'excuser car ce n'est pas un chapitre...**

**J'ai d'assez gros problèmes personels et quand c'est comme ça je n'écris rien de bon! **

**J'essaierai de poster la suite fin de semaine prochaine, mais je ne promets rien...**

**Vraiment désolée!**

**Pour ceux et celles qui ont vu _Eclipse_, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**Moi c'est le tome que je préfère et franchement le film est aussi mon préféré! David Slade a vraiment bien fait ce film!**

**Gros Bisous à Tous,**

**Harmo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Bonjour à toutes,_**

**_Je suis dans le regret de vous dire que j'ai cessé mes trois fanfictions Twilight..._**

**_En effet, je suis de moins en moins dans le truc et puis je suis dan une année scolaire difficile et je dois me consacrer à mes cours. Et pour le moment, je suis plus qu'à fond dans la série Dr House, que j'idolâtre et donc j'écris sur cette magnifique série et je lis aussi. Je n'ai donc plus le temps de continuer les Twilight :s _**

**_Cependant, il n'est pas impossible qu'un jour je mette une suite, mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas maintenant._**

**_MAIS JE SUIS TOUJOURS UNE FAN! SURTOUT EMMETT X3 :)_**

**_Harmonie_**


End file.
